


Dear, You.

by Spring_Rain



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, ending part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Rain/pseuds/Spring_Rain
Summary: You never stop loving. Once you love someone honestly, truly, you will never be able to un-love them. You only find someone you will love more





	Dear, You.

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo folks, this is the ending part of my "(not just) One night Stand" and "Night and NIght fics" 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like how it ended :))

Jisung came out from operation room. This time the process was hard, the patient once got heart attack during operation, but it can be handled. Jisung already trained to handle that kind of situation. The operation was success and now the patient is moved to ICU room. 

“You have worked hard, hyung” Jaehwan patted the latter’s back, walking beside him.

“Yes, you too Jaehwan-ah” Jisung patted to younger’s back. 

They both walked toward cafeteria after changing their clothes to get some lunch. After taking the food, they chose to sit at their usual seat, when they could see the park, many people passed over, nurses, doctors, patients, and their family. 

“Yah, jaehwan-ah, have you seen her? That Japanesse girl in room 301, she looks like you, with mandu cheek,” Jisung tried to tease his bestfriend. He knew it, Jaehwan already noticed that cute girl. The younger spitted his juice, suddenly had redden ear. Jisung smiled seeing it, his expectation was right. Now jaehwan felt shy and couldn’t hide his smile. 

“ Yea, uhm… I sometimes passed her room” Jaehwan answered, not facing Jisung. 

“How is her condition now? I heard she twisted her angkle while dancing”

“I think she is okay now, she can walk normally when I saw her last time. But maybe she needs more time to rest”.

Jisung just nodded hearing it, she is not Jaehwan’s patient but it couldn’t stop Jaehwan from knowing her condition. And Jisung felt happy for it. He knew it how lonely Jaehwan life without love life, and it is not because he is not attractive, he just didn’t have time to date. He spent life for earning money to support his study, since his family couldn’t help much. He went to part timing at coffee shop, singing at cafe, busking, etc. Jaehwan’s hard work always success amazed Jisung, like how could he maintain it with his academic life. But he made it, now he is one of the best anesthelogist in their hospital. Jisung felt proud now Jaehwan is in his team, and his bestfriend till now since they were in college.

Jisung was staring outside when he saw two man walked side to side. Both of them wearing suit, walked to another building. They are Minhyun, and Seongwoo. Jisung suddenly remember that day, when finally he let Minhyun go. He parted with his first love, the love that he thought would be forever, had eternity on it, and inseparable. His dream being together that he should shut it down.

*2 years ago*

Jisung massaged his temple while walking in the park, last night he drank too much again. He saw Hwang Minhyun sat on the chair, alone, and looked so down. He felt his heart become heavy by seeing it. Minhyun is bright and positive guy, that was Minhyun he knows. 

“Is there something wrong?” Jisung couldn’t stop his step and asked to Minhyun, he worried about the younger. Minhyun startled hearing Jisung’s voice and didn’t expect the latter would came to him at this time. But later he realized, that is Yoon Jisung. A man that has too kind and nice heart. That reason made him fall in love with the latter back then even before they knew each other. And he still does. 

“Nothing, hyung. I am just…” Minhyun couldn’t continue his word.

“Seongwoo and I will be mrried next month, he asked me” 

Jisung felt something punched his heart. He wasn’t aware that he would let Mihyun this fast. It was a lie if he said he didn’t want they got back together. But hearing this, he concluded that maybe Seongwoo is the right for Minhyun, he loved his ex, it is not impossible to give Minhyun all that he had, including the hospital that he will be inherited to him. And Jisung couldn’t do it.

“I am sorry again hyung, I did dirty to you” Minhyun started tearing. Jisung reached the younger’s hand. He sighted.

“I still feet hurt, and mad at you. But what to do now? You had that dream since our college time. Now you got the key to reach it, to fulfill your ambition and dream, to own a hospital. Don’t you always said back then? Being a doctor then own the hospital, you said it vigorously. You got the chance, something that I will never could give to you”

Minhyun couldn’t deny it. Having a hospital is always been his ulterior dream beside being a doctor. Now he had to choose between his love and his dream. And seems like Jisung wanted him to choose his dream, regard to the latter’s word.

“It not okay for me but I will be okay. I have to let you go. Maybe we are not meant to be forever. Being together till now is enough for us” Jisung continued his words.

“Is there no chance for us, hyung? You know it my heart still belong to you”

“Not like that. Minhyun-ah. There is that chance but I choose to not take it. Because I don’t want to be barrier to your dream. I want you to reach it. People will think I am stupid but it’s okay. Now this is the end for both of us, but we can start our new love life after this”. Jisung tried hard being realistic and logic, even now his heart felt hurt and heavy. He held his tears.

No respons from Minhyun, he looked think it hard. It was the hard choice for him. 

“Can I kiss you, hyung? For the last time, as good bye kiss?”

“No, don’t Minhyun-ah. I’ve decided it and seems like you too. I don’t want to get tempted. All I can say is thank you for everything, for being with me, for being part of my youth, and for us”. Jisung caressed Minhyun’s cheek for the last time, doing his favorite thing to his previous lover back then. He tend to kiss Minhyun after this but now he held himself back, then he landed his lips on the younger’s cheek, he closed his eyes, felt one tear dropped from his eye through his cheek. This is the last kiss he could give to Minhyun. 

“Now, goodbye, Hwang Minhyun”. Jisung then stood up and left Minhyun who still close his eyes, didn’t want to see Jisung leaving him. Jisung went straight to his room, he wiped his tears, didn’t care if someone seeing him like this.

“It is really the end m Minhyun-ah” 

*flash back ends*

Jisung walked around in book store, there was new book of medicine he was going to buy. He’d been waiting this book sold in his country. Glad that he didn’t have to wait longer. He was choosing another book when he heard his phone ringing.

“ Hyung, where you at?” Jaehwan voice from other lane.

“Bookstore, why?”

“ No, just wondering should I ask you to join our department dinner”

“Ah, sure, can you pick me here? I don’t drive today. I am at our favorite bookstore”

“ Okay then, I’ll be there asap”. The phone ended.

Jisung continued his searching and passed magazine section. It was fashion magazine, he usually don’t give attention to it, but something attracts his eyes, it was no other than the man on the cover. He knew this man, he knew him very well.

“He looked so good now” Jisung smiled and picked that magazine. There was blonde haired man using black suit and specs, peeking from it. It is not hard for Jisung to find that man article since the editor put it on front page.

 

“RISING MODEL NOWADAYS, NOW BECOME EVERYONE’S LOVE, KANG DANIEL” said it on the headline. The article talked about Daniel’s life, about the reason he start his model career, how was his life before it, about his family, and the last part really attack Jisung from reading it. 

_After gaining attention from last Seoul Fashion Week last month, many designer asked you to wear theirs. You have become their muse now. How about your muse, Daniel-ssi? I believe many people curious about it_

_First, I am so grateful to get acknowledge like this. It was such honour working with big designer and clothing line. I hope I can give my best to every work that I do. Talking about muse, I do have it. I found it after my debut as model. I was just common model from small agency back then. My muse was my love. I’d never been so deep in love before meeting my muse. I was so in love, and still I am._

_Wow, it’s interesting story. Do you have something to tell to your muse?_

_He probably won’t read this kind of magazine, he only attracted to medicine things hahaha. But I will gladly tell him this._

_To you, my muse._

_I’m saying this to tell you how much you mean to me, to thank you for coming to my life. You are my first, and I didn’t regret it. Because you are something that I never thought could exist in my life._

_I have been through many relationship, but didn’t relly take any of them seriously. Until I met you, I knew I will invest my heart for you since I saw you dancing at that place._

_I am sorry. I was confused. I didn’t really know what I wanted back then. I wanted to have your whole heart yet I had doubt on you, and I wasn’t aware you were actually the one who suffer more than me. Well now time has passed and I have discovered new things about the new me, I was coward before, feeling so small and inferior comparing to your previous love. That’s why I tried hard to build my career, so that I can come to you again, so that you can proudnly declare me as your love and your boyfriend, who will make you happy, who will give his all to you._

_But now, honestly I am still scared. I’m growing a deep feeling inside my heart that just I can’t explain. I truly don’t know what your feeling are now, but I don’t want to force you to tell me something you don’t really feel toward me. As I said before, I can wait for it, since for me, it’s been love from the start. You were my muse, and still are. ___

__Tears dropped to Daniel’s face on the magazine. Jisung cried, so hard. He knew Daniel’s love for him is so pure and genuine, yet he still hurted the younger. His doubt about his heart made him do that. He badly wanted to call Daniel this time but he couldn’t, he knew he didn’t deserve Daniel. Daniel is too kind for his egoist heart. He only could sit and hugged the magazine between his folded legs, letting his tears dried._ _

__“I miss you, Niel-ah” he said between it._ _

__***_ _

__Jisung took his day off today, he didn’t feel really well. He knew he needed some fresh air, that’s why he’s here, on the east beach, near his hometown. He took a first bus this morning to this place. He walked alone barefoot, felt the autumn breeze, the sand buried his skin, the waved touched his feet sometimes. He needed to scream about something out from his heart. Let the wavesound vagued it._ _

__“YOON JISUNG, YOU DUMB AND STUPID!”_ _

__“YOON JISUNG JUST CALL HIM NOW, BRAT!!”_ _

__“YOON JISUNG YOU FUCKIN MISS KANG DANIEL RIGHT NOW”_ _

__“KANG DANIEL, YOU ALSO MISS YOON JISUNG”_ _

__Jisung was shocked and startled, the last scream was not coming from his mouth. He suddenly turned his head back. 10 meters away from him, there was a blonde man standing and looking at him, with the same smile he could remember, with the same smile he missed a lot._ _

__“Eh?? How can you come here?” Jisung got back his sense and asked_ _

__“Erm…there was anestelogist sending me a video, a man cried after reading a fanshion magazine, I thought its weird so I come to let my self know about it further.” Daniel answered it with his giggle._ _

__“Shit, Kim Jaehwan I told you not to tell anyone, how dare him broke his promise” Jisung murmured._ _

__Daniel didn’t care Jisung pouted about it, he didn’t expect Jisung would read it as soon as the magazine out. But if someone said it is because of fate, he will gladly believe it. He walked fast toward Jisung, dragged the latter face and kissed him passionately. He hold it for 2 years, he hold his urge, his will, with all his power. Finally he could embrace the latter again. The both kissed each other’s lips. Jisung responded immediately to Daniel’s lips. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than he remembered. He tested tentatively with his tounge on the younger’s open mouth. He also held this urge for long time._ _

__They both looked at the sea, with Jisung lied on Daniel’s lap, and the model use his both hands to support his body._ _

__“Have you forget about him, hyung?”_ _

__“Not completely, to be honest. But My love for you is getting bigger by the time. I can not say I can forget him completely because he was my first love, I was his lover for long time. But after you left, I realized your existence really bring happiness to me, I missed you so bad till now. I really felt empty after that day. You know whats funny? I called your name subconsciously even you were not there at my flat. But after it I felt sad, knowing I want you back but I had no right asking, regarding to what I did to you”_ _

__“I thought I would cry a river after letting Minhyun go, but surprisingly I was not. That moment I became realized that the reason I didn’t cry back then is because of you, you stayed with me at those time, and I didn’t realized it before, I was so blind and stupid”._ _

__“I know hyung, there was saying that said ‘you never stop loving. Once you love someone honestly, truly, you will never be able to un-love them. You only find someone you will love more. At that time, your old love wont feel so strong, but it is a heart, it will never let you forget something that ever made you happy’. Like I am, once I love you, I couldn't un-love you, and I also coulndt find new love who will I love more than you. I was so stupid too, I didn’t realized this thing before, I should stay with you, I shouldn’t leave your behind, enduring your pain alone”_ _

__“IKR?? Why does it take you so long to comeback? Don’t you miss me too? I read your interview” Jisung lifted his head and sulked._ _

__Daniel just laughed, “ You read it, you got the reason there, hyung”. Then he lifted Jisung body with bridal style, walked toward the sea, when Jisung suddenly got panicked, he could read what’s on Daniel’s mind. This younger couldn’t stop giggling._ _

__“Yaaah, what are you doing, I didn’t bring any change, my clothes should stay dry”. But Daniel won’t listen, he throw the latter the the wave, and laughed seeing Jisung completely wet. Jisung revenged with splashing the water to Daniel, and then ran away because Daniel tried to lift him again. He never laughed this hard before, after 2 years. Now he can hug and kiss Daniel again, without having any doubt on his heart._ _

__They both walked barefoot, holding hands, feeling the warm air. “You know what? I never did this with minhyun before, I did it first with you” Jisung suddenly broke the silent between them._ _

__“Huh, why? You dated for more than 4 years but never played in the beach like this?” Daniel kinda surprised hearing the fact._ _

__“He got saline allergy”_ _

__“huh, well he deserve it” Daniel smirked_ _

__“Ya, don’t be like that, hahaha” Jisung hit the younger shoulder. He knew Daniel was joking but still this choding need some learning._ _

__“Hahahaha, I know, It was joke”. Daniel then dragged Jisung on his embrace and hugged the latter from the back. The continued walking like that._ _

__“I love you, hyung. I always do” Daniel then whispered on Jisung’s ear. He couldn’t see it but he knew Jisung smiled after hearing it._ _

__“Me too” Jisung replied._ _

__“No, you should say you also love me, hyung. I deadly wanted to hear it”_ _

__Jisung laughed, the tilted his head, tiptoed , kissed Daniel forehead and whispered “I love you too, Kang Daniel. Enough?”_ _

__“Let’s complete it with this” Daniel placed his lips on Jisung. The latter accepted it wholeheartedly and turned his body, circled his hand on Daniel’s. It was long yet soft kiss, they didn’t give a care to the sun that slowly drowning down to the sea, the sky that slowly changed it colour to dark, letting the moon and stars showing their self._ _

__***_ _

__“dr. Yoon, there is injured man, you need to treat him!” a nurse shouted his name. he was on his night shift, he walked fast to emergency room. And got startled seeing who it was._ _

__“Yaa, dumbass. I told you to not fight outside, Why are you getting it again??” Jisung crossed his hand in front of injured man. The injured man just giggling._ _

__“His girlfriend kept clinging on me, even I told her I already married. Then her boyfriend got mad at me, I even showed our wedding ring on my finger, I was just fight it back, but he was stronger, hahaha” Daniel laughed then groaned since his edge lips was bleeding._ _

__“I wont give it gently now, you need to endure the pain, that is you punishment because not listening to me” Jisung started cleaning Daniel’s wound with antiseptic._ _

__“You know the best medicine, dr. Yoon” Daniel started teasing the doctor, placing his hand on Jisung waist, pouting his lips._ _

__“Tsk, I told you to stay still! No until I finished treat your injury. You need to stay here one night. Go home with me tomorrow morning” Jisung started giving bandage.  
“Yes, Sir”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comment are welcomed :))


End file.
